


Savages

by DaneKate



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, M/M, Mpreg, Thorki AU pocahontas inspired, forced marriage (not to Thor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaneKate/pseuds/DaneKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laufey is both the chief of the tribe and an overprotective father.<br/>After his mother's death, Loki is not allowed to do anything by himself, but one winter morning he sneak his way out of the village and meets a pale yellow-haired stranger in the woods, his world is then completely changed.</p>
<p>but for better? or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is my first fanfiction and my first mpreg. so please be gentle with me ^^'  
> and in advance sorry for my bad english, is not my first language, sorry^^'
> 
> well I hope you understand it anyway and that you will like the story :3
> 
> I have not yet planned the whole story line, so suggestions are friendly welcome ^^  
> have a good read! :3

Lokis POV~

It was early in the morning, too early for anyone to get up yet (except for me of cause).  
I was laying curled up on my sleeping spot covered in thick furs from head to toe, listening to my brothers Helblindis and Byleistrs snoring next to me and my father's calm breathing from the other side of our little half-tent-half-hut, all of them lost in dreamland while I (yet again) was wide awake unable to fall asleep.  
After a while of just laying and steering into the thin air of nothing I finally decided to get up. Making sure not to wake up the others I quietly sneaked outside stepping on a fresh lay of white snow.  
The village was silent and looked almost deserted, on one really had woken up yet I thought and smiled (it was that smile my father called "his angels little devil-smile”) to myself.  
I walked slowly avoiding making too much noise, if I really had this morning all to myself I’d like to keep it that way and enjoy it as long as I could.  
I left the camp off tents and small hunts and went into the forest. Normally I wasn’t allowed to go out on my own but who was going to stop me?  
Once out off the villages’ main gate I started running, not because I was scared but because running was one of the few things that made me feel alive. Many winters ago when my mother was still alive, she would often bring me with her out in the forest to gather herbs for her spells and potions (my mother was the tribes “wise one”) she would try to teach me what plants and herbs that could be used for healing wounds and sickness, where you could find them and how you could turn the right amount of knowledge, will and our people's ancient power into powerful spells, although I often would play and run around pretending I could fly (I still did that whenever I had the chance. Father thought it to be childish, but then again whatever I did seemed to annoy him in one way or another)  
All of my kin have the power to control and sometimes even create snow and ice, but only few are able to use this power for other things than making ice swords and such.  
She tort me almost everything I know about this ancient force, the rest I had to find out on the way.  
After I had been running for the spirits knows how long I stopped and threw myself in the snow at the foot of a large willow tree. I was gasping for breath while I laughed for no reason, I just felt happy I just didn’t know why. 

 

I guess my brothers have a point when they say I’m just as mad as mother it warmed my heart to think her and I were alike although I didn’t always see it myself. She was wise, loving and beautiful while I…. I was just me.  
But I must admit that I probably look more like her, than I look like my father and my brothers, to be honest I look a lot more like a woman than a man.  
My face is sharp, my chest is flat and I have that organ woman don’t just like all the men but my body is much less mulched and smaller, I also have long black hair to the middle of my back while most of the men are baled with horns, tall and muscular, this is not the thing that makes me most different though, I don’t just have one ‘organ’ between my legs, I have booth.  
I stopped laughing at that, I heated being different and I had cried many nights at mother’s bosom as a child over my ‘misshaped’ body (luckily only my family knew about it).  
“Dam it, Loki! Why do you always have to get sad when you finally have time on your own?” I cursed at myself and sat up against the tree. I felt like going back, father was going to be mad and yell at for sure might as well get it over with.  
I was about to get up and sulk back to the village when a loud crash echoed through the trees, it sounded like thunder.  
Thunder? That couldn’t be right, sure it had sounded like it but there was never thunder at this time of year, it only thundered on the rainy summer nights.  
I looked around to find the source but the sky was cloud free, it had to be something else, right?  
I tried to close my eyes and hold my breath to listen more carefully but there was nothing. No sounds of animals, no birds only the wind whispering in the treetops. I was starting to get scared, the forest normally made about as much noise as the village this time of day but now it was silent as a grave.  
And then I heard it again *chars!* my eyes snapped open in shock and my heart was beating as fast as if I had been running for days. The loud chars was followed by the sound of a three falling, all of this was not that far away from where I was sitting, but I couldn’t see what is was. My curiosity drives me towards the noise and I didn’t have to walk for long before I found the source.  
It was a man? With long yellow hair like the sun light and pale skin that looked like snow at sunset. His back was faced me (which was a good thing since I had forgot to hide properly) so he hadn’t seen me yet. He was chopping up a giant tree, it looked like he was making planks, but for what?  
I watched him work a little before slowly sneaking closer, (my curiosity was for sure going to be my death someday father had always said so. I guess he was right) I had never seen anything like this man before I needed to know more about him and his work had disturbed my quiet morning, it only seem fair that I found out what he was doing. 

I stepped carefully and always made sure I was behind something though I was pretty sure he wouldn’t notice me anyway, he seemed too caught up in his work. I could hear his heavy breathing and see how it turned to vapor when he exhaled from where I now hid, jet I could still not see his face, but I needed to see it! I got a few feet closer and could now see how his muscled back worked under his coot and I caught myself blushing at the sight.  
Suddenly about a hundred things happened at once (unfortunately I was too slow to react to all of it) the man stopped, he stretched his arm out for something, a big silver or metal thing flew through the air to his hand and then it was thrown at me.  
The metal object hit me with such a force that all air was slammed out of my lungs and it sent me flying through air and into a tree.  
The objet diapered or flew back to its owner I didn’t know I couldn’t see anything, I couldn’t breathe, the only thing I could was lying curled up in pain on the ground fighting to hold my tears back (there was no way I was gonna let my attacker see me cry like a child).  
My hearing slowly began to come back because I could hear the man coming closer and yell something I could not understand but I still couldn’t breathe and it felt like some of my rips were broken. Maybe one of them had punctured my lungs? I started to panic when my sense of taste came back, I could taste blood. My blood! I blinked a few times trying to calm but I only panicked more, air still didn’t find way to my lungs and my healings spells had no effect. The man must have knelled down beside me, I could hear his voice close to my face but I couldn’t see him and his words made no sense.  
I felt a heavy hand patting hard on my back; he is trying to help me?  
I coughed so violently that I emptied my stomach on the ground in front of me and finally I could breathe. my relief was short-lived though, I was exhausted and darkness had crept up on me and while I didn’t really wanted to I welcomed it and passed out on the frozen ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry for the time gab^^'   
> my school is just so annoying at the moment-.-  
> well here's chapter 2, this one is from Thor's perspective^^ and theres a bit of cute at the end<3  
> again you must excuse my spelling^^'  
> plz leave a comment or two, I would love to hear what you think of the fic so far and your ideas,as I said, the storyline is not quite done yet.
> 
> hope you have a happy read :3

Thor’s POV~

The “attacker” passed out?   
I tried to shake one of the thin blue shoulders, but the creature did not respond. It was weird, I had thought it was one of those ‘savages’ father had told me would be here in these lands, but he had told me they were giants, with skin blue as dark ice, eyes red as blood and hair (those who were not bald with ugly horns) black like the long winter nights, ‘foul beasts’ had he often called them.   
This ‘boy’, though his skin was blue (but more of a blue like the sky than a dark night) and his hair was black (it also did not look as a winter’s night but more like Hugin’s and Munin’s wings), could not possibly be one of them, could he?   
No he is obviously too small and besides I couldn’t really see his eye color.

Oh no! did I just nock someone out who was of no threat to me? (Which would unfortunately not have been the first time...)

To clear my conscience somewhat I carried him to my not-nearly-half billed-hut. I laid him on a thick fur and gave him my cape as a blacked; I hadn’t unpacked all my other things yet, so this would have to do. I also lit a fire to help him get warm before continuing my work. 

Most of the day passed by without I heard much more than calm breaths and a light snoring from the blue boy. The sky was slowly turning a light shade of pink to the west and I was about half done with my new little cabin (three out of four walls was done, the floor was too, I still had no roof but it was better than nothing) and was now unpacking my little bag of food that mother had insisted on making herself. It turned out to be quite a lot of food she had packed for just me so I made more than enough for two if the blue boy decided to wake up.   
And sure enough when the food was simmering over the fire the boy started to wake with a low whimper. “Morning, I’m sorry I hit you that hard, I thought you where one of those –“ blood red eyes stared at me “monsters…”   
He had those red eyes, so he was one of them! But he is so little? He can’t be much more than a child but then again, perhaps it had been better if I had killed him when I had the chance.  
I slowly reached for mjolnir, the boy saw and his expression changed completely. The red eyes went from hard and cold to scared and teary? He looked almost like a frighten deer he was even shaking. That look he gave me killed me; he looked so scared, so small and so helpless.   
I’m getting soft, I thought with a sigh and changed the direction of my hand from my hammer to a small wooden bowel and filled it with the steaming soup I had ended up making, handing it to him along with a small spoon. “You must be hungry, here eat” he didn’t take it. He just kept looking at me with those scary (yet somehow beautiful) eyes. “Come on now” I sat down at the fire opposite of him, trying to seem les threatening, stretching my arm further, encouraging him to take the food. But he just shook his head “not hungry” it sounded like he said but was then given away by the loud sound of his empty stomach; I couldn’t help laughing at that. “You have been unconscious all day, you have to eat. I’m not going to harm you, please just eat some” the boy didn’t move or respond for some time, I guess he didn’t understand me and was trying to figure me out. I put the bowl down in front of him and began to eat my own potion. Since he behaved like a frightened animal, I figured it was probably best to treat him like he was, so I avoided eye contact and kept my movements slow.

Time passed, the only thing that broke the silence, was the sound of the blue boy who was finally beginning to eat. I had been right that he was hungry; the soup was eaten in a hurry and without the help of the little spoon. I looked carefully at him over the rim of my own bowl, he licked his blue fingers clean for soup and looked disappointed into the empty dish. The red eyes met my blue again, I tried to keep eye contact, he had to understand I meant no harm (well not if things went well, anyway).  
He looked back at his bowl and sighed, then he looked at the small pot still simmering over fire and back at me again.   
“Do you want more?” I asked, though I already knew the answer, he seemed less afraid of me and nodded slowly. I pushed my luck and reached for the bowl in his hand, he moved quickly away from me and growled at me? 

“Hey! Easy, You’re not getting any if bite the hand who feeds” he responded by throwing the bowl at my feet and pouting turning his back on me. I sighed deeply, for some reason I didn’t wanted to be mad at him so I filled the bowl with soup again, went to stand in front of him, sat down and held out food for him.  
“I’m only doing this because I was the one attacking you first, but you should not sneak up on people like that. Especially not when they can cause you more harm than you can on them” I smiled at the last part making sure he knew I was joking. Though he did not look like he thought it was funny he nodded and carefully took the food. He let our fingers touch if just for a second, I had expected a bitter cold at the short contact; Father had said that monsters could freeze a man to death just by touching him. But the boys hand just felt a little cold, but in no way too uncomfortable.

He ate with the spoon this time and a lot slower too, he seemed calm now.   
“What is your name?” I had finally got the courage to ask, I had let him eat in silence for a few minutes now and a presentation seemed only fair by now. Although it was probably more fair that I started. “My name is Thor, Thor Odinson I’m from the realm called Asgard, from across the ocean-” he laid his head slightly tilted, listened to what I said “-who are you?” but I was not sure if he understood.  
“hm.. you don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you?” I gave up after yet another unanswered questions, I got up and started putting skin up for shelter at one of the unfinished cabin's walls. 

“Loki”

For a moment I thought I had heard the wind, but it was the boy. I turned to see him standing in front of me, he was about a head smaller than me but we had eye contact. Crimson red eyes locked to my blue and he repeated.

“My name is Loki”

I was dumbfounded, he could talk! He understood me!   
“I’m Thor Odinson” I said for the second time and probably with a big silly smile on the lip. He smiled at that, I must have looked stupid. He had perfectly white teeth, it almost looked as if he had fangs, two of them were a little longer than the others, but it looked good to him and not scary as it did on some animals. I also noticed some small smile lines at each corner of the mouth, it was a wonderful smile framed with thin blue lips. 

“I know, Thor”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we are back in Loki's point of view.  
> and we will learn a little about his brothersthe tribe and his best friend^^  
> some of the plot starts slowly in the end, but not too much^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! :(  
> but real life is a bitch, school is a bitch and exams and Job Application is a really big bitch!  
> poor excuse I know I know ^^'
> 
> but to hopefully make up for it a little: I'm starting on a new fic (I'm not gonna stop this one! so don't worry) that I hope soon to put up ^^
> 
> as always I hope U have a happy read and I promise to get a new chapter ready as soon as I can!  
> (but my examen is soon coming up and my trip to China with school, so exactly when "soon" is I don't know :( sorry^^')
> 
> plz forgive any mistakes^^'  
> and suggestions for this fic or future others is always welcome! :3

Loki’s POV

I had no idea why I hadn’t just run off as soon as I woke up or why I didn’t try to attack him, I just didn’t. There was something about this “Thor” that seemed familiar? Or even safe maybe? I just couldn’t quit put my finger on it, but maybe it had something to do with that goofy smile he had on his face when telling me his name for the second time.  
He looked strange. Besides from his pale skin and yellow hair, his cheeks also turned a little red every time he smiled and he had short hair on the chin, under his nose and on his jaw line, no Jotun had hair there; Jotuns had no body hair at all. But he was not ugly (he was actually quite the opposite), he had arms the size of my thighs and he was almost double as wide as me but it was all muscle (not that I was not used to being smaller).  
He was like a mountain or a giant though my father, my brothers and perhaps a few women in the tribe would be taller than him, he must be a "gentle giant" then I thought, and returned the smile.  
“I know Thor”  
In that short moment of peace and that something I couldn’t put my finger on, I saw it. The sun was going down. Had I really been out that long? Father was going to be furious with me!  
“I-I have to go!” I was ready to run back home when Thor's warm hand grabbed my shoulder.  
“What? No”  
“I’m sorry, I-“  
“I want to see you again”  
I had no idea what to say, so I just shook my head “No, I can’t”  
“Please!” His grip on my shoulder tightened a little.  
“If I promise to come back, will you let me go?” I wasn’t sure I was going to keep the promise, but when his grip loosened again I took my chance and ran. I didn’t look back and he didn’t followed, a little part of me had hoped he would but it was probably best he didn’t, and who knows? Maybe I was for once going to keep a promise.  
***  
Something was wrong. I was just outside the village but I couldn’t hear the usual children's laughter and joyful chatter of men and women, it was silent, I hardly dared go in there.  
“Loki!? Oh thanks the spirits you’re okay!” I did not even see who it was before I was pulled into a close embrace, witch squeezed my face tightly against a well-known cleavage.  
”Sigyn! I-I can’t breathe” Sigyn, despite being younger than I was, had grown half a head taller than me years ago when we still were kids, which now that we were older resulted in my head being more or less crushed between her breasts whenever she would hugged me.  
“Oh, Loki I’m so sorry!-“ she said with a heavy purple blush and let go of me.  
Besides begin a sweet and lovable, strong, clumsy ball most consisting of breast and flushing, Sigyn was also my very best friend and had been so since before any of us could walk, she was also the only other person who knew about my little ‘secret’ and the only one outside my family who didn’t see me for just “the chief’s runt of a son” (I really couldn’t ask for a better friend than what I had in Sigyn).  
“Sigyn, what is going on? Where is everyone?”  
“Your farther has gathered the whole tribe in the big tent, some of our hunters have been attacked by strangers down by the great river” she answered with a little hint of fear in her eyes.  
The “big tent” was basically just that, a big tent. It was where the tribe would gather by my father’s throne for storytelling, feasts, dance, rituals and prayers to honor the spirits, but it was also used in more serious contexts, in times of war the whole tribe would carry their sleeping furs with them and all of us would sleep there with a big fire in the middle, to keep safe (safety in numbers and all that..) the same would be done in harsh winters to keep warm.  
“Strangers?..” she gently took my hand and dragged me along.  
“I know… it is frightening to think pale beasts have attacked us..”  
“y-yes..” was all I could say for an answer before we entered the big tents shadow. 

The big fire was already lit in the tent, with the whole tribe sat closely around it, the yellow fire as the only light source and it gave everything a warm glove, though it wasn’t a particularly warm atmosphere in there. Tension and mumbling was heavily weighing down the air.  
I could see my farther talking to Sigyn’s old grandpa our tribe’s old healer at the far end of tent next to his engraved wooden throne and the three smaller ones which belonged to my brothers and me. Helblindi stood next to my farther as well, he looked very grave, just like father always did (a bad habit he had got after mother's death) deep in conversation with Grandpa and Laufey.  
Byleistr, my oldest brother sat cross-legged on his own throne (the second largest) nervously drumming his fingers on the armrest while he fiddled with his shoulder-length hair with he’s other hand.  
Byleistr was one of the few other men that had longer hair though it was only reaching to his shoulder and only on the right side of his head the other was shaved down to shove the scale-horns he had just like father did, and that was about the only resembles he had to him.  
Just like me Byleistr looked more like our mother he was much more masculine looking than I but the lines in his face was almost as soft as mine compared to Laufey and Helblindi who both had features so sharp that you could cut yourself on them.  
He looked up and as soon as he saw me, he came running to threw his arms around me in a hug almost as powerful as Sigyn’s had been.  
“oh dear! Where have you been?!”  
“I-I was just-“ was all that slipped past my lips before I was pulled from his arms and got my shoulders violently shook by Helblindi who was trying hard not to show his panic, but failed terribly at it.  
“You little bastard!” but panic wasn’t the only thing that could be seen in his expression. He was angry, very angry, and concerned, anxious… even scared.  
My heart sank at the sight, Helblindi was supposed to be the brave one, the strong one of us three, even though he wasn’t the oldest, he had always acted like it. 

“How could you just run off like that? Do you know how worried we have all been? Do you know what could have happened to you? What we thought had happened?! Do you even know-!”  
“Boys!” Laufey’s cold voice called out silencing the whole tent.  
“All of you-“ he looked around at everybody not only addressing my brothers and me anymore “-sit down and be quiet!... Loki-“ his eyes again falling hard and cold on me “-I will have words with you later”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so This chapter is very short, I know. and I'm soooo sooooo sooooooo sorrrry D':  
> I had no idea itwould akeso long to uplowed,but a lot ofthings have happend in my life this last year  
> and I know it is a poor excuse, so I won't sart rambling about it ^^'  
> but I have an idea for how we can prevent it from happening Again! :3 a beta reader!  
> so if any of you would like to help me with misspellings, plot ideas and keep me on my toos with writing this  
> it would mean a lot to me <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope U will like the story  
> plz leav a bookmark or coment and tell me what you think

Chapter 4  
Loki’s pov~ 

I knew he would be angry, but I also knew he was relieved about my return, he was just good at hiding his emotions. He didn’t want our people to think him weak for having feelings.  
A few minutes later everyone was seated and quiet. I held my gaze on my hands in my lab, but could still feel some of the tribe looking at me. If they were looking at me with pity, reproachfully or even with anger, I did not know. Laufey spoke up but it was hard for me to hear his exact words, I kept thinking about what Sigyn had said “pale beasts have attacked us”.  
It could only be people like Thor; there was no other being in this realm that could be described as “pale”. But Thor had seemed so … “harmless” (true he had attacked me, but I was the one to sneak up on him, I had probably done the same in he’s place) and he had been so kind, even though he didn’t know me.  
I cursed lowly under my breath and pulled upset at a black lock of hair that had escaped one of my braids. Laufey cleared his throat and asked Grandpa to come fourth and tell us something about the wounded (aberrantly farther had told us about the attack on two young men who got separated from the other hunters. They had made a big kill and was about to gut it when the “white monsters” had attacked them to steal it).  
Grandpa got up on his old legs and held tightly on to his walking stick for balance.  
“Both of the boys will most likely survive” he said, and all as one the tribe let out a relieved sigh. “But the damage is not without cost!” he quickly said bringing the hops down a bit, before he spoke again.  
“One of them is stabile and he will live if he makes it through the night. The other has been so damaged to his left leg that I am afraid it is beyond saving”  
He paused for a moment, giving all of us time to let the bad news snick in. A man who could not hunt for himself was seen poorly upon, many men would rather choose death than such a disability and the shame it would bring to himself and his family.  
“The weapons these strangers have, is unlike anything I have ever seen, their swords and hatches is made of magic metal that flames up into fire and lightning. And it has burned the flesh of the boys!”  
Silence fell again over the tribe and Grandpa walked over to sit by Sigyn.  
“They are powerful-“ Laufey suddenly said loudly, as he got up from he’s throne and slowly walked to the middle of the tent.  
“-these little men-“ he paused to look around before picking up he’s voice  
“But we are stronger! This is our land and I will not let these savages take it from us!”  
“But we will not be able to beat them alone… what they did to my son” a woman in the crowd wept. She hid her face in her hands when my dad walked to her to place a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder as she kept crying lowly. Poor woman.  
“That is why we won’t be fighting them alone, deer sister” his voice was low and calm now. It was almost the same voice he would use when I was sad as a child. I had not heard that voice in a long time. But just as quick as the quiet voice came, it vent away again.  
"We will call our brothers! Our tribes will stand strong together and defeat this enemy!"

***  
Later that night father sent out men to contact the other chiefs, even though we all knew only one had to be asked. Trym, he was the most powerful chief in the realm. He had the most worriers and he was a tyrant, but the only reason he had so much power was that he had married a chiefs daughter from every tribe. Therefore, whenever one of the other chiefs did not obeyed he Would threaten to kill or torture his daughter. The only reason Trym did not had total control over our tribe was because farther only had us three sons. If Trym didn't agreed to fight with us none of the other tribes would.  
Farther asked us to join him, when seeing off the messengers’, and now that the last bit of light from their torches disappeared in the darkness he turned to us, or more specifically to me with angry eyes.  
"You will never leave the tribe on your own again. Is that understood?" His voice was low and I knew he was being serious, and it would be best just to listen to him, but I had already made another promise today. So I just nodded with a quirt “yes, farther” with my fingers crossed behind my back.


End file.
